


Sounding Off

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest, Sexual Experimentation, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry experiments with sounding for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	Sounding Off

The door was locked, phone powered off, and smooth and sexy basslines filled the air. It was the perfect soundtrack for the dim light of the flickering candles Harry had lit to set the mood and for what he was about to do.

He made sure all of his supplies were within reach along the arm of the chair before settling into his recliner. He pressed the button for the footrest to raise and propped his feet up. It was the perfect position to relax into to easily see what he would be doing. Visual stimulation was an important part of this special night. 

Everything was new and Harry buzzed with the nervous excitement that came with the unknown. There was even a small tremor of fear hiding just under the surface. It only added to the experience and made him more eager to start. 

It was a long time coming, this experiment. The videos that sparked his interest, the research, the final purchase that made his heart skip and his stomach flip as he hit confirm. He’d opened the package the moment it arrived but held out a few days before using it until the moment was just right. This wasn’t something to rush, this was something that needed to be enjoyed with patience. He’d also needed to wait until Louis was out of the house. This was just something he needed to try on his own first. It was extremely intimate to him and he wasn’t confident enough in his desires to let anyone in just yet. 

As he got ready, he found it difficult to keep himself from getting too excited. Now, he let himself indulge in the touch of his own hands against his skin, teasing himself as he ran his hands over his torso and up to his chest in sensually slow movements. His skin was soft and his own touch felt nice, moving his fingers on just the right side of tickling. 

His dick was starting to get interested as he gently circled his nipples and then slid his hands down south. To be fair, his dick had been interested since the first candle was lit, but now he was finally allowing it to happen. Still he was only half hard, just enough for the very tip to peek out and appear a bit thicker than usual. 

He pulled back his foreskin to reveal the head, the same rose petal pink as his lips, and exhaled a shaky breath. All his nerves were already on high alert. With his thumb and forefinger, he gently pinched the very tip, just enough to part his slit. It was always the most sensitive part of his cock, just exposing it to the cool air of the room made him shiver. He loved a concentrated puff of air against it in the middle of a blow job or a delicate swipe of a tongue. It was something that made him want this so bad. 

The little syringe he’d filled with lube was at his side and he picked it up with his free hand. The tip was cold when he positioned it up against his slit, holding his cock steady by the head as he slowly pressed the plunger. 

It was a strange sensation to feel the lube being pushed down his urethra, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He’d seen someone do it on a tutorial video and the method had seemed like a good way to ensure a smooth slide. He could feel the lube traveling down his cock and he massaged the underside to encourage it down further. He pushed just a bit more in and then he figured that he was ready. 

With another shaky breath, he picked up the thin metal rod he’d kept hidden with the others in the corner of a drawer since they’d arrived. The largest ones in the set had looked so intimidating when he’d unzipped the case that held a number of sizes, but he wasn’t thinking that far ahead just yet. He was starting from the bottom just to see if it was something he really liked or if it was just the idea that made him aroused. 

The skip of the bass line wrapped around him and made him feel sensual as he got ready to fuck his cock. It held the anticipation of making love to himself for the very first time. His nervous excitement caused his hand to tremble as he brought it to his tip. 

The end of the stainless steel rod was just slightly curved at the end and he rubbed the cold tip against his slit several times until the muscles in his thighs clenched and goosebumps spread over his arms. The shock of temperature against the heat wrapped around the inside of his cock was extreme. He applied a thin layer of lube to the end of the sound and then slid the length across his slit, shivering at the intensity. 

He took a breath to steady himself though it didn’t help much. He’d been waiting for this for so long. As hard as he’d tried to stay soft, he was getting hard just from anticipation. He held his half hard dick vertical and gently teased the very tip of the rod past his slit. 

The feeling was already overwhelming and only a centimeter had entered his body. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before and he wanted it to stop and wanted more of it at the exact same time, too much and not enough. He wasn’t going to stop. 

It was difficult to go so slowly, but he knew there was no other safe way to do it. He eased the tip of the sound in with gentle fucking motions, taking it just centimeters at a time and giving himself time to adjust the further it went. The inside of his cock was so sensitive like nothing he could compare it to. It made his toes curl and his thighs tremble as it penetrated deeper and deeper. 

Fully hard now, he admired the way his slit was split around the intrusion. The lube and his own precum gathered there, his breath catching with just the sight of it. 

Once the sound was in far enough to stand straight on its own, he let go of his grasp on the sound to wipe the lube from his fingers while his other hand kept his cock vertical. He moaned when he felt gravity slowly pulling the weight of the metal rod down into his cock without assistance. He watched his body accept the foreign object while his breathing grew heavier and he could feel his pupils dilate. Deeper and deeper it went with minimal coaxing from a thumb and finger around his cock until it had almost disappeared, completely hidden inside the length of his cock. 

There was a small moment of panic when his cock swallowed it up and calmed when he assured himself it wouldn’t get stuck the way something might get lost up his ass. He stroked down on his dick and still breathed a sigh of relief when the shiny silver tip easily reappeared even though he knew it would. 

He tapped the tip of the sound peeking out, each sensation making his breath hitch as it vibrated down his urethra. He clenched around it and groaned with how overwhelming it was. He thought about being fucked for the first time if he’d been born with different parts and, in his fantasy, this was what it would feel like. 

Gently he began to stroke his dick with a light grip while the sound remained almost stationary through his dick. It was like jerking off from the inside out and felt so intense that he almost had to stop and remove it. 

He didn’t, but did pause to collect himself. It was surreal to look down and actually see what he’d been fantasizing about for nearly a year. It was better than he’d even hoped it would be. 

He took hold of the metal tip and slowly started to fuck his cock in smooth motions. He couldn’t believe he was finally getting to fuck himself. Sitting on a dildo had nothing on this. 

The sound went deep again and Harry held his dick at a sharper angle toward him so the sound slipped even deeper. His fingers felt around just under the base of his cock, the sudden jolts of pleasure making his muscles twitch. It was hitting his prostate from an angle he’d never felt before. He rocked where his finger pressed in against the sound from the outside, moaning as he almost came right then. Even from a different approach, the stimulation of his prostate was something his body was trained to get off on and he knew he could be close. 

But this wasn’t just for a quick orgasm. Harry was going for a marathon session. He’d cleared his schedule to make love to himself and that was exactly what he was going to do. He fucked the sound down in deep and then backed off just when he was on the verge of coming. 

He brought himself to the edge and then backed off again and again, so many times that his hand was shaking as he steadied the sound and jerked his dick around it. He was so close now that his eyes were welling up with the tears of everything he was doing to himself. He loved it so much, but also couldn’t hold on any longer. 

It was coming, he was going to come. 

He inched the sound out with a slow back and forth until there was just more than an inch still in him. His balls were so tight and his teeth were clenched and then he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

He relaxed his hold on the sound and groaned as he came, whimpering when it was the force of his own ejaculation that pushed the rod the rest of the way out. His come oozed out of the tip in globs once the sound was no longer blocking its path, running down to lubricate his tiny strokes as he worked himself through the aftershocks that continued to come. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. He was covered in lube and come and sweat and felt absolutely boneless. The phantom feeling of the sound made the inside of his cock tingle and he didn’t have to question whether or not he would try it again. 

He wiped the stainless steel off on a paper towel and set it aside, closing his eyes to bask in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm. He let the music soak into him, drifting off as he followed the sound of the guitar. 

“Uh, Harry?” 

Harry blinked his eyes open, disoriented for a moment, unsure of where he had fallen asleep. He looked up with blurry eyes and blinked to get them to focus on Louis standing above him with an unreadable expression on his face and the long piece of metal held in front of him by two fingers. Harry looked between the object and Louis’ face for a few panicked seconds. 

“Mind telling me what the fuck you were doing with this?” 

Well, fuck. 


End file.
